The Voice
by bookboyolismaster
Summary: In The Solution, Rachel speaks of a boy telling a story about David calling to him. This is written from HIS point of view.This is my first fan-fic.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Voice

My name is James. I **can** tell you my last name. It's Bowie, in case you were wondering. James Bowie. The reason I'm writing this down is because last week, I heard something I've never heard before. A voice in my head. I want to write this down because I think that this will prove once and for all that ghosts- spirits, undead, whatever you want to call them- exist. By telling as many people as I can and recording my 'experience' I hope that my story will spread. And soon everyone will know.

****

I've always been interested in Science Fiction. The X-Files, Star Wars, Buffy, You name it, I've seen it. I've always believed that ghosts- and perhaps aliens- exist. But know I've encountered real proof.

****

My Dad owns a speedboat. It's a 718, with a cabin in it. I try and keep it quiet, or else I get teased, you know, people saying I'm 'rich' and asking me to lend them money. Well let me tell you: right now I don't have two cents to rub together. Just goes to show, doesn't it?

Anyway, what my family really enjoys is going out on our speedboat over the weekends. We live about half a miles drive from a lake and its great fun. My Mom, my Dad, and me. We usually have a set route around the lake, where the proper waves are. But this time we decided to be adventurous, and go right down the middle of the lake, and double back. On our way back, the sea had gone down a bit, and we passed a small rocky island. My Mom and Dad were in the cabin, driving and I was outside, enjoying the feel of the wind whistling past my face.

As we passed this island, I heard a voice. At first I thought it might be a seagull, shrieking, but then I realised; it was a voice. Inside my head.

I thought I was going mad. I gasped, and drew back in shock. As I started to run back to the cabin, I stopped. I'd calmed down a bit, and had started to focus on the voice:

Help me! Please! I'm too young to get stuck in this… thing! I take it back! I'm sorry! Please get me out of here!

I collected my thoughts and decided: That island was haunted! That must have been a restless spirit, trapped inside the island. I called out to it: 'I can help you! Who… _what _are you?'

No reply.

****

So I've thought about it a lot ever since. Believe me: A lot. As I was telling one of my friends, Tom, about it, he told me there were a lot of spiritual believers at this new club: The Sharing. So I thought, maybe I'll join it. You know. Tell some members about my ghostly encounter. After all, what could go wrong?

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with Chapter 2, after a looong wait!**

Hi there, it's James again. I know I've already written about my paranormal encounter, but over the past couple of weeks, more weird stuff has been happening.

I guess I should tell you about The Sharing. I tagged along with Tom to a meeting, and I'm now going to the socials regularly. There's a really great atmosphere there, and everyone is very  
friendly and welcoming. Because of my parents speedboat, I find that the friends I make at school always seem more interested in the stuff I own than me - with the exception of Tom. But at The Sharing, people are interested in who I am, not what I own. Tom was also right when he said there were spiritual believers at the Sharing. Loads of people wanted to know about that weird boat trip... Maybe a little too much. I guess it's like any good story - worth a couple of conversations but no one wants to hear about it repeatedly. Except these guys. Somehow, they always manage to steer the steer the conversation back to that mysterious voice I heard. I didn't dwell on it too much though- I don't like to look a gift horse in the mouth. People are paying attention to me- especially Jenny. More about her later.

Anyway, I thought nothing of it until I was walking down the corridor to class, last thing on a Monday. As I was walking, my bag split open, and it's contents spilled onto the floor. Cursing under my breath, I started to pack my bag again, as the last of the stragglers filed into their classrooms.

Swinging my bag up onto my shoulder, I glanced down the now empty corridor - and saw the Vice Principal, Mr Chapman, pinning a notice up on the noticeboard. Nothing's been put up there since an advert for a Christmas ball, so I was curious as too what field trip was planned.

Waiting until Chapman had left, I examined the poster. It wasn't for a field trip as such, but instead beared the familiar Sharing logo.

I scanned the poster, and did a double take It was advertising a boat trip- on the lake where I heard the ghost's voice! There was no way this could be a coincidence. Scribbling the details down on a but of scrap paper, I jogged to class.

I had put the notice at the back of my mind until this evening. I've mulled it over, and I know what I have to do-I need to speak to Tom. I pick up the phone and dial his number. "Hello, Jake speaking" I didn't know Tom had a brother - I wondered why he hadn't joined The Sharing. "Hi Jake, can I have a word with Tom please?" For some reason Jake's voice immediately deflated.  
"Sure" he said and passed the phone to Tom.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Tom, it's James. I need to talk to you about The Sharing"  
Tom's voice was light: "Yeah? Hey, me too! Meet me at Burger King in 5." I hung up the phone, and I'm about to head off to Burger King. I'll continue writing this once I get back.

To be continued...

**Hope you guys liked it, please leave any comments or reviews, or email me at SMASTER_.uk**


End file.
